In general, a side-by-side type refrigerator is provided with a wiring arrangement in which a refrigerator main body is divided into a freezing chamber and a cooling chamber, and various load equipments such as a display unit, a manipulation panel, a fan motor, a compressor, etc. are mounted at an upper or lower portion of the refrigerator. Here, each of the load equipments may be disposed, according to its characteristic, at an outside of the refrigerator, in particular, at a front surface of a door.
Each of such load equipments is connected to a main control board disposed in the main body through a freezing chamber lead wire and a cooling chamber lead wire. Here, the lead wires are arranged to lay close to an inner side surface of an inner case by blown-in insulation filled between the inner case and an outer case.
FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram showing the construction of a wiring arrangement (i.e., wiring loom or harness) of a related art side-by-side type refrigerator.
Referring to FIG. 1, there may be provided doors 101, 102 having a manipulation panel (not shown) or a display unit (not shown) displaying a variety of information required for controlling the refrigerator, a main body board 103 controlling an overall operation of the refrigerator according to commands inputted through the manipulation panel, and an actuator unit 104 having a plurality of actuator means to perform an operation to be controlled by the main body board. An insulation 105 may further be provided between the refrigerator main body board 103 and the actuator unit 104.
Here, a micro-computer (not shown) performing an operation algorithm of the refrigerator is mounted within the main body board 103. When a user manipulates the manipulation panel, the micro-computer detects the manipulation signal and performs a pre-set algorithm according to the corresponding manipulation command, thereby controlling the corresponding component of the refrigerator.
In addition, the actuator means may include a fan, a heater, a compressor, a lamp and a speaker. Recently, the actuator means may also include an Internet appliance, a TV, a monitor for radio reception and a communication means.
Each of such actuator means 104 uses a different power source (alternating current (AC) or direct current (DC)). Since various signal lines for transmitting the control signals should be connected to the main body board 103, its wiring becomes complicated. Also, a plurality of wirings (e.g., a thick wiring harness) must pass through the space between the main body board 103 and the insulation 105, causing a deterioration of the insulating effect thereof.
In addition, the many wirings make it difficult to reduce the size of the main board as well as increase the possibilities for erroneous wiring. Further, the refrigerator may not work properly due to the erroneous wiring.